syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Memories
For the similarly named mission in Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow, see Found Enemies. Addison Hargrove: "So, why'd you fly all the way down here Gabe? Can't be just to help out KemSynth." Gabe Logan: "Just looking for some answers." Addison Hargrove: "...about...?" Gabe Logan: "I think you know." Addison Hargrove: "What if there are no answers? At least the ones you want...?" Walkthrough The first part will be a fun shoot-em-up where you must protect Addison as she recovers the plant samples - or what's left of them. Use short, controlled bursts instead of madly spraying everywhere otherwise the weapon will overheat. Shoot the barrels to blast the enemies. There are 3 samples you need to recover, and then Hargrove will head into the office. Stop the PRWC from getting in: just kill as many as you need to until Addison is safe. With this segment complete, you can now exit the turret. There are some items on this balcony, so search it. When you're done, meet up with Hargrove. A cutscene will play, and then you will be assaulted by White Scorpion, who's gunning for the turret you were earlier using. That, and the fact that he's on high ground, will immensely put you at a disadvantage. If you wish to, have Addison distract him while you use the crates to climb to his level and take him on in close-quarters combat. Otherwise, blow him away from a distance using an explosive dart. While he does this, a gang of revolution soldiers will assault you as well. Break out the Uzi and gun them down. White Scorpion has a China type 56 if you wish to grab it. Whatever you decide, follow Addison to trigger more guards and kill them. She will then start climbing up a ladder - do this as well and another group will arrive. Fire a gas dart into the ladder at the top, but don't trigger it yet. Hit the R button when the enemies appear at the top. With this gang dead, Hargrove will zip line into the next area. Follow her and drop the few soldiers on the balcony. With their deaths, sharpshooters will appear. Just use the MB-150 to counter-snipe them and then climb into Addison's room. Move the cabinet for her to end the mission. Hidden Evidence 1: After you can leave the turret, go down the turret and look at the fire to the east. Use your extinguisher to clear a path to the corpse, where the first file is. 2: At the east side of the 'square', use the opening to the right. The next file is there. 3: When Hargrove asks you to open the drawer, don't do it yet. Instead, look for a box beside the window. Keep climbing until you can shimmy across and drop down on a wooden crate. The third file should be there. Trivia * Possible goof: When using the turret, Gabe's left hand is somehow on top of the weapon, but his right is below it. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions